Look Who's Talking To Jareth
by Essy Lasaylan
Summary: My first labyfic. I wrote this when I was a lot younger and hence not responsible for the sheer rubbishness of my writing. Basically it's the film told from Toby's point of view, like in the Look Who's Talking Movies.


Title - Look Who's Talking (To Jareth)  
Author - Essy (Or ESCAP. as I was then known)  
Disclaimer - No infringement of copyright was intended here. Mostly because when I wrote this I barely knew what copyright was...  
Archival - By permission only  
  
  
I'm bored!   
  
They've stuck me in this rotten crib, with nothing to play with and they're just ignoring me. What can I do to get their attention? I'll...cry! Yes that's it, I'll cry! That ought to teach them a thing about leaving me on my own.   
  
Waaaargh!   
  
Yes that's right, now it's Toby and Diddums and Precious, but where were you before, huh? Ah a toy! Now that's more like it.   
  
LANCELOT?   
  
What a dumb name for a toy bear! Oh well, as long as it's chewable. Oh there goes the door; the other big person must be home. Uh oh! Sounds like she's in a bad mood again. Help! She's coming this way that's not good. Better lose the bear. Okay, bear's on the floor. Now what? Cry! Yeah cry, get the sympathy vote. Uh oh, she's still yelling. Ooh a story? Yeah a story would be great!   
  
What the...?   
  
What the heck sort of twisted story is that? I could ring child-line you know! Sheesh, I'm being babysat by a child hating lunatic! Oh, oh, stop it. Shut up with the goblins already, you're going to give me nightmares.   
  
WHAT WAS THAT?!?  
  
Aaaargh, goblins! No, let go I don't want to go with you! Help! I'm flying! I'm flying over a big maze in a giant soap bubble with two horrible, ugly goblins. Put me down. Put me DOWN! No. No! I don't want to go in that castle. Take me home. Mommy! Ooh a big person; maybe he'll take me home. He's...he's...he's turning into a big white bird. Oh my god!   
  
  
***  
  
  
Where am I?   
  
Aargh! I'm still in that castle with the goblins. Still, it's daylight now, that's an improvement. Ooh there's the big person that turned into a bird or did I dream that? Oh, here he comes. He's picking me up and talking to me and...singing. Oh wow, he's singing to me! The other big people never did that. I like this guy already. Oh...he's pointing at me, I'd better sing too. There, he liked that. Oh cool, he wants to play aeroplane. Up and down and up and down and up and...aaaargh! Where's he gone? You left a GOBLIN to catch me?!? Sheesh, I could have broken my neck ya' moron! Oh, song's over. He's putting on a mask and cape. I wonder where he's going.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Must have fallen asleep again. The big person's back. He's sitting me on his lap. I like this guy. He lets me be the centre of attention. What can I do to make him happy? I'll...call him Dada! Yeah, big people like that. Uh oh, wind!   
  
You're welcome? Why thanks! You know, not enough people appreciate the beauty of a good burp. He's gonna call me Jareth? Well it DOES sound better than Toby. Hey, whaddya mean I've got your eyes? They're not even vaguely similar. My eyes MATCH for pete's sake!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Man, I have gotta stop napping during the day. Ooh look! It's the whiney big person from back home. I wonder when she shrank. She's smaller than I am now. She must be or else how would she fit in that little see-through bubble ball thing? Hey now I'm bigger than her maybe I can shut her in a cot all day and shout at her and begrudge her a few teddy bears. Yeah this could mean sweet revenge! Forget all about me? Great! That means she can't send me home! Oh where's the big person going? Never-mind, the goblins are still here. They're not so bad when you get to know them really. Oh dear I feel sleepy again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Oh that's better, the big persons back. He looks happy, I wonder where he's been. Ooh, that goblin's in a hurry. I wonder what his problem is. Whoa! What's wrong with the big person? He seems mad! I bet the whiney one's grown back. Take the baby and hide it? Good idea. Maybe that way she won't find me. She probably just wants to moan at me some more for taking her teddy bear.  
  
Oh my God! Would you look at this room? Jeez I wish I had a slinky with me! Where'd all the goblins go? Oh well, since I'm on my own I might as well explore a bit. Whoa, I'm upside down! Head rush!  
  
Oh no here comes the whingey one! It's okay; the one in the tights is here to save me. Hey he's singing again! You've got to admit that guy has got one heck of a voice! Uh oh she's running after me. Go away! Go away! Wow, what a cool ball! Reckon you could shrink her so she fits into it again? Oh my God she's right above me, she's going to jump on me!   
  
Look out you moron!  
  
Aargh! Help, help I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm...back in the goddamned crib! Oh a teddy bear, big deal! I had my own crystal ball and you think you can palm me off with a teddy bear? Why does she always get her own way? Doesn't what I want count for anything? I hate her!!!   
  
I wish the goblins would come and take her away...right now. 


End file.
